True Feelings
by caskettfullofrizzles
Summary: what are Denise's true feelings towards Carl? set after Magical Kiss-tery Tour   my first fanfic, please review. now has carl's pov
1. Chapter 1

OK, so this is my first fanfic, please be kind, and review. Constructive criticism helps me as well. sorry for any mistakes.  
disclaimer: i do not own wingin' it, or any of the characters.

"WOW!" was all Denise could say after she saw fireworks all around her, when she and Carl had kissed. she was never one to believe angels could fall in love with humans, hell, she didn't even believe in soul mates between humans. Yet now, after kissing Carl, she had truly changed her views on romance all together.

Carl! was all she thought. Carl Montclaire!. Of a the people, in the world (including angels), it had to be Carl with the goofy smile she had to fall in love with didn't it?How was she going to explain this to anyone? she was an AIT for God's sake! they were never going to find her an assignment if she made her feelings towards Carl known! They would say: " oh no, you can't have an assignment, you would be too busy with to bother with your assignment."

Looking back, She realised that the first time she noticed her feelings for Carl was when they went on their date after she helped him rescue Porter from all of the trouble he was in. She was watching him from across the table, whilst eating pizza, and for the first time, she looked at him properly. She was mesmerised by how the sun reflected off his hair, and how goofy, but cute, his smile was. She could hear him rambling on in the background about how much trouble him and Porter really had caused, but she was too engrossed in her analysing of him. When she had asked him on this "date" she had never thought she would really want it, or enjoy it as much as she did, she just said it for fun to see his reaction and to laugh at how awkward around girls he really was. She had never dreamt Carl could be so charming, or fun to be around.

She never actually understood what those feelings were though, until today, when he decided he was finally going to tell Jane his feelings. she was jealous of Jane, and angry at her for taking HER man! WAIT! where did that come from? HER MAN? OK, now she really had gone mad! when had he become hers? she was Denise, the girl who had never believed in any of that love rubbish!  
She didn't need anyone, and she certainly didn't LOVE anyone. But when the shared that short, but still sweet to her, kiss, she finally understood and accepted her feelings towards Carl. She loved him, but, she wondered, did he love her back, or did he kiss her to make them both feel better? she promised herself she would find out one day.

Little did she know, Carl had just realised his feelings towards her.

review please. should i carry on with this, do a chapter with Carl's thoughts, or leave it as it is?

Becca :D


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so this is chapter 2 from Carls POV disclaimer: i still do not own wingin' it or any of the characters :(

After walking away,all Carl could think about, was his feelings towards Jane and how they had changed dramatically after that brief kiss he had just shared with Denise.

Porter and Denise had both told him earlier that day, when they had first tried the spell to give him the courage to kiss Jane,  
that he could see fireworks with the one he was in love with, and they in return , were in love with him. He didn't belive it at the time, but gave it a try anyway. He later found that he was not meant to be with Jane after all, it was Porter that was. At first he was angry and jealous of Porter for taking away his girl, but after kissing Denise out of sympathy for her, and because he needed something to ease the pain, he found he didn't really think of Jane as the love of his life, but as his best friend, and he was happy for his 2 best friends for finding their equal, each other.

Anyway, he had to get back on track with his thoughts before all of this about Jane and Porter being 'soulmates'. Where was he? Oh yeah! His thoughts on Denise, how could he forget? He loved her for God's sake! WAIT! stop and take a deep breath Carl.  
Where did that come from? i mean, he always knew he had strong feelings for Denise, he just thought that he felt protective of her because she reminded him of the little sister he had always wanted, not like at home with Becky. She had always been rude to him, and thought of him as a jerk, not as an older brother. No, i am not going off track AGAIN! But in the heat of the moment when he had kissed Denise, he realised that he did not love her as a sister, but as 'the one' or his 'soulmate'. This startling revelation had resulted in him running. It was the only thing he knew to do in awkward situations like this one. He guessed she had only kissed him back because she had been stuck in the body of a puppet for centuries, and had gotten lonely, with only Dr. Cassabi for company, and because she had wanted to try it. He knew she didn't have feelings for him, the fireworks must have appeared in front of him beacause they showed that you were in love with them, whether they felt the same or not.

He realised then that he would never let anyone know of his feelings, he would get laughed at because Denise doesn't feel the sameway, and even if she did (which he highly doubted), it would never work because she would be too busy with her assignment to hang out with him. Thats if they even let her have one because they were worried she would get distracted by him.

So, that day, Carl vowed to never let speak of the kiss to anyone (unless Denise brought it up first) and to tell Porter and Jane that he was happy for them to get together. He didn't need Jane in that way anymore, she was his best friend, as was Porter and Denise (well she was his soulmate that could never be as well, but its the same thing).

Denise, on the other hand, had just vowed to tell Carl of her feelings, whether he rejected her or not. She just needed a plan to get him on his own so she could tell him. She went off to come up with one, just as Carl left to keep the second part of his vow.

so that's the end of Cpov. should i carry on, or leave it at that? you decide and if you think yes, can you give me any ideas? reviews are welcome :) thanks,

Becca


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i own wingin' it FINALLY!  
*Denise pops out of thin air*  
Denise: NO YOU DO NOT SO TELL THE TRUTH!  
me: NO, you do it for me Denise: nope me Please? Please? PLEASE?  
Denise: fine!  
Becca does not own wingin' it, or its characters however much she wishes she did!  
(whispering) better?  
Me: YES! thanks

anyway, here is chapter 3

Whilst Denise was thinking of a plan to get Carl on his own without Porter (which would be hard because the two of them were stuck together like glue), Carl was on his way home with Porter, and about to complete the second part of his vow."So" he began, but could not find the right way to say it without making Porter become suspicious. "Yeah?" Porter replied sounding distracted, and truth be told, he was distracted, by his feelings for Jane.  
"You and Jane huh? 'soulmates' and all that?  
"Urm... uh... yeah, im sorry about that Carl, it wasn't meant to happen, I was only trying to help you out. Please forgive me.  
" Forgive you? What for? For falling in love when you couldn't help it? That's stupid, of course i forgive you!"  
Porter looked at Carl with a 'yeah right' expression on his face. "But because of my feelings for her, and her feelings back, you can never have her, yet, I was supposed to be helping you get what you want and make you popular again!"  
"Yeah, well somethings cannot be helped can they? Anyway, you are both my best friends and i want you both to be happy so if you both need each other for this to happen, then I am not going to stop you."  
Porter had a sceptical look on his face, but carried on anyway.  
"So you don't mind if we go on a date tomorrow?"  
"Nope, no problem at all, i've moved on"  
"OK then, so I'm going to go tell her it is OK with you, bye"  
"Fine by me, bye"

At the time they had started this conversation, Denise was walking past. Curious, she had followed them, and heard about Porter going on a date tomorrow. She instantly recognised this as an opportunity to talk to Carl, and so, after Porter had left, she immediately went to Carl.  
" Hey Carl!" " Oh God! you scared me Denise"  
"sorry" she answered back in the sweetest voice possible. " I couldn't help but overhear Porter's plans on taking Jane on a date tomorrow so i just wondered if you wanted to keep me company seeing as Dr. Cassabi is busy with 'angel work', so im lonely and Porter's leaving you on you're own."  
"urm... yeah, sure, sure anything you want." Carl replied nervously.  
"OK see you tomorrow then, bye"  
"urm.. yeah bye Denise, cya tomorrow" With that, Denise carried on walking, planning what she was going to say.

Reviews please, any ideas i could put into my story?

thanks for reading, and please review :)

Becca


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own wingin' it, however much I wish I did. for this chapter, chellydrake helped me so thank you :D

Chapter 4

As Carl was getting ready for Denise's visit, he pondered over why she wanted to meet up with him exactly. He hoped to avoid the awkward topic of the kiss they had shared yesterday.

Meanwhile, Dr Cassabi had just found out that Denise would be getting a new assignment, who would be starting at Bennett High the following Monday. he was ecstatic, and delighted for Denise. As soon as he was finished discussing it, he would go tell Denise the great news.

Denise had just arrived at Carl's house, where the casual chat started. When the time came to talk about what she had gone there for the first place, Denise was absolutely bricking it on the inside in case she wrecked their friendship, but on the outside, she looked Calm a collected.  
"Carl?"  
he paused the game and looked directly into her eyes. this action alone made her heart flutter and her stomach do back flips.  
"yeah?"  
"we need to talk"  
these four words alone made Carl's heartbeat pick up speed with nervousness, and Denise could see him visibly gulp.  
"urm.. yeah"  
"Well, you remember the kiss yesterday? It made made me realise something."  
Oh no! was all he could think of. Why now? Just when i was getting comfortable, this had to be brought up.  
"Oh yeah?Well what would that be?"  
go with the blunt answer she thought to herself. "How i truly feel about you" Again, he visibly gulped, but this time he paled by a considerable amount.  
"Are you feeling well Carl?You aren'tlooking too good!"  
"...huh? oh right, yeah, yeah, I'm fine carry on."  
"if you say so, so as i was saying, i realised my true feelings for you"  
"Carl Montclaire"  
"yes?"  
"I, Denise Simmons"  
"YES?"  
"L.."

At that moment, when she was about to reveal her true feelings, Dr. Cassabi arrived to tell her the brilliant news, and so she was cut off.  
"Denise! there you are! i've been looking everywhere for you! "why, what have i done this time?" she replied sighing.  
Nothing, i've come to tell you that you have been given a new assignment. She will start at Bennett High on Monday, and sorry, but that is all i know so far. i guess we will find out the rest along now, we have many things to discuss, Bye Carl"  
"bye Dr. Cassabi, Denise"  
"we will continue this talk when i've finished with this 'talk' ". Denise warned Carl. Until tomorrow, bye.  
with that, they both dissappeared.

will they ever tell each other how they feel? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!

Becca


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own wingin' it or any of its characters.

i've just noticed i've ended up doing at least 1 chapter a day :L awell, here's chapter 5.

Come monday, Denise still hadn't been able to speak to Carl because Dr. Cassabi was obsessed with getting Denise 'ready' for her assignment. Jane and Porter's date had gone great, and they had plans to go to the cinema on a date again on friday. They were now officially a couple, and Porter figured Jane didn't need to know he was an AIT just yet, and he was sure Carl could live withouthim for a few hours a night. Afterall, he has Denise, her assignment AND Dr. Cassabi to help him with whatever the problem was.

The assignment, Amy, had just arrived at Bennett High, and was being shown around by Dr. Cassabi and Denise. They had explained everything to do with being an AIT, and about themselves and their involvment, including Porter and Carl. They had found out that Amy was academically bright, but not very good at practical subjects, such as sports and music. She had recently moved to the area with her mother and younger sister after her parents had split up. It turned out her sister was the complete opposite of her when it came to school. Unlike Amy, she was excellent at sport and music, but not as good academically. The two sisters quarelled frequently and can never agree with each other.

As they walked into their first class, Denise could see that Jane and Porter had now moved so that they were next to each other on their left the two seats next to Carl free. As Amy walked to the front of the class, Denise took the opportunity to sit next to Carl. As she sat down, Carl looked up from whatever he was doing.  
"Hey Carl"  
" Hey Denise, does the new kid know everything yet?"  
"yeah, it took forever this morning! Dr. Cassabi was obsessed telling her everything, in the 'correct' order, not missing ANYTHING out. And when I say anything, I mean ANYTHING! "Oh dear! I'm glad i wasn't there!  
"Thanks for the support and symapathy!" Denise replied in a sarcastic tone.  
"You're welcome! So, did he mention me and Porter?"  
"Yup, so you won't have to explain yourself when you know what i'm talking about, and by the looks of it, you will be spending alot of time with us, either that or on you're own!"  
"Yeah, Porter has decided i don't need him there 24/7, so he has left me alone to spend more time with Jane. I mean its not as if I'm not happy for them, its just that I haven't seen two of my best friends all weekend, and now they have moved to the other side of the classroom."

Just as she was about to reply, Amy came over and sat down and class began. They didn't have time to speak of it again that lesson, but at the end, Denise asked Carl if he wanted to go for a pizza on friday to finish their conversation from Friday. He agreed but wanted to know what they would do with Amy, and so, they went to ask Dr. Cassabi if he could look after Amy for a few hours. He agreed on the condition that they did a favour for him when he needed one.

After that, they went to their next class together, and by this time, Porter had noticed Carl was ignoring him and spending an awful lot of time with Denise and Amy, especially Denise. He decided he would question Carl about Denise later, but for now he had to get to class with Jane.

Thanks for reading :) if you want me to include anything, send me a message, or comment.

Thanks,

Becca 


	6. AN

I am very very sorry that I have not updated in years, I feel like I am making excuses but I have been so busy these last few years with exams, school and personal problems. I know this is no excuse but I thought I should let you know. I am probably never going to get around to finishing this story on my own (but I may write the odd one shot) so I am going to put this story up for someone to work with me to finish. If you are interested, please message me. If you choose to take this on I would like it if you would inform me on what you are planning to do with this story and read it before it is published, and I would like it if you would take my original ideas into account (but this can be sorted if you message me if you are interested). However, saying all of this, I will allow you to do what you wish with the story as long as I feel that it is appropriate. Again, I would like to offer my sincere apologies, and I hope someone messages me wanting to take over. Please message me if you would like to know any more about this matter.


End file.
